Don't blow me off
by Sullyranger
Summary: An episode of Boy Meets World done Power Rangers style. Kim has become involved in a cult and her friends are worried about her. Will it take losing someone close to her to bring her to her senses, or is she too far gone?


Jason locked the doors to his gymnasium in Angel Grove and turned to head for his motorcycle. His thoughts began to mull over the past few weeks: Kimberly had become involved in something called 'The Place' which was some form of cult al about not judging other around you and being "in your place" at all times. Jason and the others were very worried about her; in fact Zack and Rocky had gone to 'The Place', which she had moved into before selling her condo, earlier to try and talk her into leaving and staying with one of their friends until she found a new apartment or condo to live in.

*Several hours earlier at 'The Place'*

Rocky and Zack walked into the room filled with people of various ages with pin ball games and sofas just sitting and talking. Not long ago Jason called them after Kim blew up in his face when he was asking about her new lifestyle and stormed out of his office at the gym he owned asking them to go the 'The Place' and talk to her. "Well this is it Rock-o. This is 'The Place'. Where Kim is."

Rocky put his hands in his pockets as he looked around at the people standing, sitting and chatting all around them. "Conmen; fakes and pretenders I'd say." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and held it in the air, "Which one of you brainwashed nuts validates parking?" he asked loudly.

Zack pulled his friend's arm down and spoke softly, "Rocky, let's be careful with these people. I mean after all, they got Kim."

Rocky turned his attention to the slightly shorter man standing with him, "No offense to Kim, but it takes a pretty weak willed and gullible individual to succumb to this kind of blatant scam." Rocky didn't notice a woman about their age walk up behind him until she spoke.

"Hi," she said causing the Hispanic man to turn and look at her, "I'm Alicia, welcome to 'The Place'." She said before embracing Rocky in a hug, as was the customary greeting of the group as Kim had explained.

The woman pulled out of the hug and left Rocky with a goofy smile on his face as he reached into his back pocket and pulled his wallet out. "Here's the money, where's the room?" he said in a slightly drunken like voice despite that he was completely sober. Alicia smiled and giggled as Zack came up and once again pulled his friend's arm down.

"Yes, he's not without his problems, but we're not staying, we're just here for a visit."

The woman continued to smile, creeping Zack out. "I understand. You're feeling lost, alone, abandoned."

Rocky wasted no time to use this to his advantage, "Yes, my emotional pout is missing yellow and blue where's maroon." Alicia smiled even more as she took his hand and began to lead him away while Zack called his name trying to get him to stay focused, after the third time Rocky turned to him and spoke' "No no no, my new nut name is Sunflower Fortunato." With that he turned and followed the woman.

Zack rolled his eyes in disbelief and turned around to look for Kim. The first black ranger found himself in front of three girls in their early twenties all smiling and waving in a flirty manner. He raised his hand and made a V like Spock did from Star Trek before awkwardly saying 'hello'. The girls continued to stare at him until he heard a familiar female voice belonging to the original pink ranger call his name. He turned to see Kimberly approaching him and he held out his arms for a hug and his mouth wide open with joy. He did this for another fifteen seconds before he realized she wasn't going to hug him.

"What, no hug?" he asked as he put his arms down.

"Zack 'The Place' isn't for people like you ok. You have something to believe in, I'm still looking. You should go, I belong here." Zack suddenly became serious, all clown-like behavior gone from his system completely.

"So that's it huh, you've chosen 'The Place' and are gonna live here with these jugee fruits. You can't see through this?" Zack asked her as he motioned to all the people around them.

Just then Alicia guided Rocky past the two, "Zack," he said, "I wanna spend the rest of my life here. And the best part is during the winter I can go to their tanning and hugging center in the Bahamas." Before Alicia pulled him away yet again he let out a breath of excited air.

Zack started to say something more, but Kimberly stopped him mid-sentence. "Zack, leave me alone ok? It's not like I'm doing drugs!"

At this Zack grabbed her shoulders to ensure that she paid attention, "It's exactly like you're doing drugs! You're having your mind messed with, you're not the friend I know, and everything you say is artificial. Ok, you are not going to find what you're looking for here."

Kim held her left arm out to indicate the outside world as she spoke, "nearly twenty-six years of being out there and I haven't found anything at all. Mr. Koji is willing to take me in until I do find it." She said referring to the leader of the cult.

Zack was losing his patience, "This guy Mr. Koji can't help you find what you're looking for, because you don't know what you're looking for. Alright, you are twenty-six years old Kim, and this guy just takes people younger people and makes you think that you are lost so he can find you and once he has you he will never let you outta his sight. He's going to be there every time you turn around" Zack's inner ranger felt someone standing behind him, and his mouth instantly fell open. "Allow me to demonstrate." He said as he turned around.

Behind him stood an Asian man in his late forties, this was none other than Mr. Koji. Zack gave him the same greeting and V hand gesture as he had given the three younger women before. "Welcome to 'The Place'." Was all he said.

Zack faced Kim again, "Ok, he is very powerful," turning back to Koji, "Who do I make the check out to?" Mr. Koji went to stand beside Kimberly as he explained the benefits of living at 'The Place' and how everyone was treated fairly and no one was judged. As soon as he walked away Zack regained his motive for being there in the first place.

"That," gesturing to Mr. Koji, "is the slickest guy I have ever seen!"

Kim smiled and said "You see? I'm not a prisoner here, I can leave whenever I want."

Zack saw his opening, "OK then, I think we should go now. Let's leave right now!" as he said this the lights overhead dimed and Mr. Koji stood at a podium

"Attention children of 'The Place' let's welcome into our lives our newest life member, Kimberly Hart!" everyone clapped and nearby people hugged Kim. Before she went over to the small stage, she said good-bye to Zack who stood there devastated.

*Present*

All the members of the Mighty Morphin' and Zeo teams save for Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Jason and of course Kim sat in the juice bar, Ernie had admitted to having figured out they were the Power Rangers and had kept quiet. However tonight was a meeting about Kimberly and 'The Place' which appeared to have taken over her life. Trini had talked to her the most after Jason, and was currently spilling her worries on the others in the room. "I'm her best friend and it's like she doesn't even hear me anymore. Why does she have so much faith in this group?"

Adam, normally the quiet and level headed one spoke up, "Alright, lets head over to this place and drag him out ourselves."

"I'll go with you," Ernie said, coming around the bar, "I'm well aquatinted with 'The Place' I've been trying to close it down for several years now. This Mr. Koji is a frightening man."

As he said this, Kim and Rocky came in through the hall that the group had teleported from so often in their youth. Kim said hello to Ernie and then the members of her once team and Tanya. Ernie returned her greeting as Trini put her hand on her friends shoulder asking if she was alright, Kim shrugged the question off by saying she was in her place of peace.

Adam thanked Rocky on the side for bringing Kim back. Kim heard this and spoke, "Actually I brought him back." Rocky looked to the floor suppressing a laugh. "Mr. Koji didn't feel he was sincere, and that he was just in it for the hugs." At this Rocky nodded before bursting into a fit of laughter. Kim looked at them all again before deciding to take her leave, Tommy and Kat had both been very quiet while she was there. "Ok, well you all have a peaceful night; I'm heading back to 'The Place'."

Before she could turn around Adam tossed his normally reserved nature out the window, "The hell you are. You've thrown too much of your life away for this place already, so I think you should stay with me and Tanya until you can get back on your feet." Tanya wrapped her arms around one his right arm and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Kim said, "Mr. Koji said people like you would try to talk me outta my beliefs."

Trini was taken aback by this statement, "Kim… we love you." Kim said he knew they would say that too.

Adam might as well have transformed into Jason before their very eyes, "Alright, let's get her in the car and tie her up."

"Kim," Ernie said as he put a hand on her back, "these aren't beliefs, this is just a way to escape a life that has no beliefs." Trying to be kind, even though he was losing all trace of tolerance in him

"That's a judgment." Kim said.

That did it, "You're damn right it is." Kimberly was finally caught off guard as Ernie rarely swore. "Look Kimberly, I'm all for your search for spirituality, but you don't seem to realize that Mr. Koji is conducting a search of his own." He let the words settle for a moment, "For lost souls that he can influence and manipulate." Kim threw the 'he knew you'd say that' line again, "Yes, I'm sure he has given you a thought for every occasion."

Just then the phone in the back began to ring; Ernie excused himself and left the others to pick up where he dropped the conversation. Kim turned to them hoping they would understand, "Why does Ernie feel the need to attack what I believe in?"

Kat spoke for the first time since she'd arrived, "Kim, why do you need to believe in 'The Place' so strongly?"

"What?" was all a confused Kimberly managed to say.

Now Tommy took the torch, "Kim, before you met these people at this place, what did you believe in?" Kim shrugged and muttered 'nothing', "Did you believe in God?" Kim opened her mouth to speak but found her mouth dry. She never got a chance to answer as Ernie returned looking extremely troubled, "Ernie what is it?" Tommy asked causing all attention in the room to transfer to the elder man.

Ernie was quiet for a second before lowering his hand from his mouth, "Jason, he's been in a motorcycle accident."

Trini nearly passed out, Tanya gasped, Zack's eyes grew to three times their normal size, Adam punched a nearby table, Rocky stopped gasping for air after finishing his laughter and became very somber, Tommy drained of color, Kat's hands flew to her mouth, and Kimberly had a look of disbelief on her face and was fighting back tears. It was Tanya who asked the question on everyone's mind "Is he all right?"

Ernie shook his head, "No, he isn't. Adam, could you give me a lift to the hospital?" Adam nodded and without a word they all started for the door to go see their friend (boyfriend in Trini's case) except for Kim, who began to slowly back away towards the hallway.

"Come on Kim." Zack said.

"I'll meet you guys there."

Zack stopped and looked at her in disbelief, Jason was like her older brother. He had beat up a ton of jerks that had hurt her feelings and looked out for her in so many other ways and the one time she needs to look after him she was backing out? "What do you mea-"

"I said I'll meet you guys there!" Kim said louder before turning and running out of the youth center. Zack stared at the corner she turned and disappeared behind for several seconds before looking to the other who hadn't noticed and shook his head, 'maybe she really is too far gone.' He thought before he went to catch up with the others.

*Twenty minutes later, Hospital waiting room*

Kat walked into the waiting room after parking her car and sat on a wooden end table next to her fiancé, "How's Jason firing?"

Tommy looked at her before answering, his eyes red from choking back tears on the ride over, "He's with the doctors right now, we're waiting to hear." Kat looked around at all their friends and did a quick head count, she did a second take before noticing Kim wasn't there.

"Where's Kimberly?"

Tommy shook his head and Zack's face began to turn from worried to just plain pissed, "I have no clue." Tommy said bluntly.

"But Kim and Jason are like brother and sister, how can she not be here?"

Tommy shrugged as he said he didn't know, Zack spoke up almost immediately, "She's with that damn cult with that prick Koji!" Not two seconds after he said this did Kim walk into the waiting room. "Kim…" Zack said in honest surprise, hoping this meant she was coming to her senses. His hopes were short lived as Mr. Koji walked in behind her.

Mr. Koji looked around the room at the worried friends and spoke in a calm and complacent voice, "Kimberly thought I could be of some help," Turning to Adam, Tanya, and Trini who were sitting beside Ernie, "Hello I'm Vincent Koji," Noticing the owner of the juice bar beside Adam, "Ernie."

Ernie held his calm position in his chair, "Koji you don't belong here."

"One of my children invited me, ad as always I am here for her, as well as any other child who calls for me." Rocky jumped out of his seat and took a step towards Koji stating his desire to 'come back', which Koji was quick to deny.

Kat gently turn Kim to face her, "What is he doing here?"

"Kat, I couldn't face this alone."

Adam made his way over to stand by Kat while Zack went to stand on the other side of Ernie, He looked at Kim before telling her the truth, "First of all Kim, we're here. And second of all I am beginning to see that you are more alone than I ever knew."

Kim looked at him in bewilderment, "What does that mean?"

Koji walked over in front of Ernie, "I just want you to know, that I forgive you for trying to shut us down." After saying this he went to a small area without chairs before Ernie stood.

"You forgive me?" he practically shouted, however Trini and Zack stood on either side of him.

"Easy Ernie, he's just trying to get a rise out of you." Trini said in voice of reason, Ernie relaxed a bit but the pure hatred on his face remained.

Zack stood in front of Koji now, his earlier weakness with the man having dissolved away. "Look, you're not dealing with gullible little kids or young adults here buddy; now you brought Kim down, thanks, now why don't you just take a hike back to con-land."

Zack turned to walk back to his seat when Mr. Koji spoke, "Now do you see how judgmental these people ar-"

Koji didn't get to finish his teaching opportunity because Zack shoved him against the wall lifting his feet of the ground by a few inches. "No you see!" Zack growled angrily, "the judgment I made a long time ago is that Kimberly Hart is the closest thing my buddy has to a sister in this world, and I will KILL, to protect Kimberly Hart from people like you."

Tanya put her hand on Zack's shoulder, "Zack, he would love a law suit."

Zack dropped Koji back on the ground the man regained his posture and fixe his suit jacket before he spoke again. "I'm sensing a lot of anger here, and I don't think this is a healthy environment for Kimberly." He said as he walked around the small group.

"Well I really don't car-" Ernie began

"Look I know you don't respect my philosophy, but for people who feel lost, and have an emptiness in their lives, I am here; to give them a sense of belonging."

Ernie's face turned red in anger, "YOU CAN'T HAVE KIM!" he all but yelled.

Koji gave him a smug smile before returning to his caring look, "That's up to Kimberly. And in any event, there are many more just like her." He paused for a second to savor the look on Ernie's face before continuing, "So come on Kimberly let's go." He said turning to find that Kim, Kat and Tommy were all missing. "Kimberly?"

*Inside Jason's hospital room*

The three stood by Jason's bed looking at their friend in silence. Jason was currently unconscious, and the doctor said there was a chance he might not pull through. The only sound in the room was the heart monitor's rhythmic beeping. Kim started to panic slightly, "I can't be here Tommy, it's too intense for me."

"For all of us Kim." Kat said as she looked at her fellow pink ranger and dear friend, "But this is real life, and this is what's happening right now."

Kim's breathing began to quicken slightly, "I need Mr. Koji!"

"No! Kim, he can't help you with this, what is the matter with you?" Kat said. Tommy hadn't taken his gaze off of his best friend, just the day before Jason had agreed to be the Best Man at his wedding as well as walk Kat down the aisle since her father couldn't be there to do it.

Kim became frustrated with Kat and everyone else riding her about 'The Place' and her new lifestyle and just wanted a moment of peace. "I don't, I don't know, I just can't look at him like this." Kim began to make her way to the door, but as she began to open it Tommy's strong hand slammed it shut again. "Tommy come on let me go."

"No." was all he said.

"Tommy let me go!" Kim said again on the verge of tears as she back away to try and find a way past him, her plans were thwarted when Tommy wrapped her in a hug.

"Kimberly, this is a hug, THIS IS A HUG! And this is when you hug someone when you care about someone and you want them to know that." Tommy ended the hug but kept his hands on the upper part of her arms so she wouldn't run, "Now you cannot leave here, do you hear me? Jason took care of you, looked out for you. He loves you and you love him. Is that real, or are Mr. Koji and 'The Place' real? You decide, but you cannot go," after he a second to show he was serious, he played his final card, "We can go." And with that he and Kat left the room leaving Kim alone with Jason.

Kim turned to look at her friend and surrogate brother, "Jase, how could you be in here? How could you screw up on your bike? I've never seen you screw up on anything, I'm the screw up remember? Come on Jase, you remember." Referring to the many time Jason had saved her life in their ranger days. After a minute of silence Kim continued, "Don't do this to me Jason, I don't d alone real well." Kim looked at the heart monitor to find it still beeping along with the former red and gold ranger's heart, turning back to the unconscious man she kept going, "Look I know you're in there, but it's like you're not really here. You're not talking but I know you're here, so I'm just going to talk." Kim pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down before taking Jason's hand and going on. "Jason even when I was at 'The Place' it was all the things you've done for me and taught me over the year that made me wonder if it was the right place for me or not, but you didn't teach me enough. You, Tommy, Trini, and Ernie and the handful of other people who really truly care about me so don't blow me off Jase! Don't blow me off God!" Kim now found herself looking up at the ceiling, but at the same time beyond the ceiling. "I've never asked you for anything and I never want to come to you like this, but don't take Jason away from me. He's not done yelling at me yet." The tears now rolled freely Kim had no more strength to hold them back, "God you're not talking but I know you're here, so I'm gonna talk and you can listen. God… I don't wanna be empty inside anymore." She took a deep breath and looked at Jason again, and as she did Jason's hand closed around hers holding it like the many times he had before when she was upset or scared. Kim smiled as her breath hitched.

Mr. Koji stood secluded from the large group when Kimberly walked out of Jason's room; Adam walked up her and asked how he was. Kim gave a small smile and said he be ok. Mr. Koji approached with a somewhat sad face, "Kimberly, it's been a long stressful day. I think you should come back to 'The Place'." Kim nodded in agreement

Zack looked at her yet again in disbelief, "What" Tommy said.

However Kim caught their attention with her next statement. "I'd like to gather up my things and then come stay with you guys if the offer still stands." She said nodding to Adam and Tanya.

"Of course it still stands Kim." Adam said

"Stay as long as you want." Tanya nodded in agreement.

Koji opened his mouth to try and persuade Kim to stay with him and his 'children' but Kimberly held her hand up, "I see you in front of me, and I hear what you have to say; and it's nothing. Maybe if I didn't have anything to believe in I might go with you, but I do and I won't."

Koji knew he was beat, but still refused to give up, "Well, we'll always be there for you if you need us Kimberly."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will be." was all Kim said before joining her friends in a group hug. That night before she went to bed, she prayed that Jason would have a speedy recovery.


End file.
